User talk:Ceiling-Dee/Archive 2
Archive 1 K, I've made an archive Just testing. =P :You still here? Gonna play Pokemon XD: ::Yeah I'm still here. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hmmmmm, im not sure how i could make a refenrence to ether of you in my plays. WAit i know how to do umb but fallan insent a name , or appropoint for school'R to the' P to the Wyb. I refer to him in my comic as "Angel", not "Fallen". yeah but that thers someone in my class that doenst have a relegion and might be offened. and ive already been said " no im sorry" to at super mario wiki R to the P to the Wyb. You could refer to him as 407 if you want. Ooooorrr... you could refer to me as Zach since that is my name. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) yah *slaps self* R to the P to the Wyb. Okay then Rp... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yay! We can catch Mewtwo and re-battle Gym Leaders in HG/SS! Plus Red's Pikachu is now Level 88. My play, again i dont think a article is needed for everyone, as only the person i play is a shy guy, but then timmsons wierdo friend put the kj article so what should i do? oh and i dont have a name for it yet so when i do i move it to a page with the right name, and btw my friend who is righting a dircect play, wicth means our people will meet eachother in it so were going to make articles for them here k? he said he would help us'R to the' P to the Wyb. Well okay. IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!! Blauuuggghhh!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but i don't see how this wiki is going to live with only us. i'll still help but we need to adretise. i accsendetly went on a wiki not a wikia so that might be why know one help when i advertised R to the P to the Wyb. :Hey Stefan can you figure it out? I'm no good with this kind of stuff. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ohai guys I'm back. I put up the KJ article. Are you seeing the emotional Shy Guys I'm adding? Its all because of Cry Guy that I'm doing that... although you gotta admit... that quote of Angry Guy's sounds like something that could've been actually said in a Mario game doesn't it? sorry my cpu broke'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Hey Wyb. Did you see what Crystal Lucario did to the front page?! Can you restore it? I already warned him about it and I threatened to ban him if he did it again from not only here but also the Kirby wiki but I feel to do that I might need Game's consent for him to do that... so I don't know about the Kirby wiki thing but he will be banned from here if he deletes something that big again. I'm pissed off about it thats for sure. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) already did, just click roll back or edit and undo.oh and on kirby wiki he is bureacrat and games a admin so no luck. he also did this to pik fanon and pik ideas and pik funny wikies R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help!